To Protect a Secret
by The-Lantern-Keeper-14
Summary: Canada and America are spending time together talking. They decided to try and figure out England and France's opinions of them. An accident happens and they both turn into girls. They try to hide that fact without letting anyone know. Use of human names. Main: UK/fem! US Side: one-sided France/fem! US, eventual France/fem! Canada.
1. Quality Time

**I don't own Hetalia, but it would be nice if I did.**

**England: O_O Heavens no.**

**Me: Oh hush. America and England would be together if I owned Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1: Quality Time**

Alfred and his brother Matthew are having family time together at Matt's house. The Canadian and the American are watching a movie when suddenly Al decides to spring a personal question on his twin.

"Say, what do you think of Francis?" America casually brought up.

Matt, who was currently drinking iced tea, choked and sprayed the tea all over. "What made you bring that up all of a sudden?"

Alfred smirked. "Oh, no reason. I'm just curious."

Matt started blushing. "He's just a friend!" He replied defensively. "How about Arthur, then?!" he shot back at America.

"Oh, Iggy?" Al grinned. "Iggy's fun to tease, especially when he gets mad."

_And he's so cute when he gets pissed._

"Oh come on! It's obvious you like Arthur!" Canada threw up his hands in frustration, but also secretly happy that the conversation was veering away from France and Canada's love life.

Alfred was not convinced. "No I don't! It's obvious that you have a crush on France! So, how about this, we try to figure out whether they like us without telling them outright."

"So, how are we going to do that?" Canada gasped.

"Easy. I know how to get Arthur to crack," America replied cunningly. He was planning on getting England drunk.

"But I don't know how to get France to confess," Mattie complained.

Alfred patted him on the head. "I'll help you think of something after I work on Iggy."

_~Some time later~_

"Iggy. Iggy. Hey Iggy!" America popped up by England, who was walking to the exit of the Conference Room.

"AGH! Don't scare me like that you idiotic moron!" Startled and annoyed, the English nation snapped.

"Let's go to the bar today. Please? Please? Please?" Alfred begged.

"No. I am fairly busy. Go away."

Al pouted plaintively. "Aw, come on. Why not? It'll be fun."

Exasperated, Arthur gave in. "You just want to laugh at me getting drunk."

_~Some time later~_

"Why, you blithering idiot…why did you leave me…" England blubbered and then promptly fell asleep on the counter.

Alfred sighed, then hoisted the Brit onto his shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home."

America unlocked Arthur's house with the key he slipped out of the British nation's pocket and let himself in. Carrying England to his room, he gently laid him on the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Alfred made his way downstairs when he was struck by a sudden bit of curiosity. _I wonder what kind of weird magic stuff Iggy keeps down there in the basement._

Chuckling to himself, America made his way down the basement steps.

Outside, it had started raining and a storm was brewing.

Alfred cracked open a dusty old book with runes on it. He sneezed, then blew the dust off of it. _Let's see, what should I do? Oh I know! Give France a cold! No, wait, I'm going to make England confess!_

Unfortunately for him, he had gotten the wrong book. Lightning flashed outside and a bottle rolled off the shelf. It fell on the open book in America's hands and glowed bright green.

There was a flash.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Leave some reviews please!**

**America: *shows up eating a burger***

**Me: Honestly, those are not very good for you in excess.**

**America: But they're so good! *mumbles through a mouthful***


	2. A Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise**

America found himself on the floor, the book lying next to him. _Oh shoot. I gotta put the book back and hide the bottle._

He stuffed the book somewhere random on the shelf and hid the empty bottle behind some other ones before climbing up the stairs again.

_Weird, my clothes seem baggier than usual. And why do I feel so short all of a sudden?_

America decided to check in the bathroom. _What…holy…what just happened?! I have curves and longer hair and boobs. Okay, I'm a girl! Is this permanent?! Oh wait. I think that book said "Perma" or something. Oh shit._

America was so shocked that she ran out of England's house. (**A/N: Yes, she. Now that America's a girl, I'm switching to female pronouns and whatnot.**)

_What if he wakes up and finds that I turned into a girl? I can't let him see me like this. This is so embarrassing._

Realizing that her vision was blurry, America took off Texas and put her glasses in her pocket. _I don't need these anymore. Do I?_

Hoisting up her loose clothing, she ran off into the rain to find a warm place to stay for the night.

_**England**_

England woke up to find himself in his bed, covered by blankets. _America must have brought me home yesterday. But where is he?_

He got up and made his way downstairs to find a note left on the table.

_Hey Iggy!_

_I had something come up so I left early to go take care of it. Don't go looking for me. I'll be fine, I promise._

_America_

Confused, Arthur wondered what business Alfred would have in the middle of the night.

_**America **_

_I had made my way to a dry inn, sopping wet, and stayed there for the night. But now, I have to leave before Iggy caught me. If he found out, I'd never hear the end of it, and he would be so mad about the whole messing-with-his-magic-stuff part. Not to mention, I'm going to get some major crap from the other nations, the girl jokes and France's perversion._

The owner had taken pity on the poor girl and supplied her with some food. America had thanked him and was now currently making her way back to her own home.

_Wait until Canada finds out. He's going to freak. _She sighed.

~With Canada~

"Really, Al? Why am I not surprised? Because whatever you did affected me as well. I'm a girl too now! Is it too much to ask you to be careful?!" Canada said, shaking her head. (**A/N: Yup Canada is a girl too because of the twin bond thing connecting the two. I know it's kinda confusing.**)

"Well, Mad, I wanted to find out. But yeah, at this point, I don't think he'll be happy with me for messing with his magic things. In fact, I'd be pretty shocked if he didn't outright hate me for what I did."

Maddie sighed. "Al, I mean Aly, Arthur could never hate you. In fact, I think that he might lo- I mean, he can't stay mad at you because he raised you ever since you were little." She cursed herself inwardly for her little slip-up, but Aly didn't seem to notice.

"But, but I really messed up big time! And we're both stuck in these bodies. Probably forever."

"I think we should change out of these huge clothes into something that actually fits first." Canada pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't a girl before! Of course I wouldn't have girls' clothes! And I don't want anyone at the meeting to know about my little mishap!"

Canada rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'll figure out something. The meeting's not up for some time. Just wear your normal clothes at the meeting and I'll fill them up with stuffing to make it look normal. If you can get through that, you'll be safe."

America hugged Canada. "You're the best, bro! I mean sis. Whoops."


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

***Chapter 2 has been revised.**

_**America**_

America woke up, groggy and disoriented. _It was all a dream. Right?_

Getting up to peek in the mirror, America was greeted with a slender form and blonde hair with two red clips stuck in. She sighed. _I guess I have to start getting used to this form._

She briefly considered calling someone, maybe another female country like Hungary, Belgium or Taiwan, to help her with "girl-stuff", but changed her mind because Hungary might end up telling Prussia, and Taiwan might "accidentally" gossip about it. She wasn't close with Belgium and thought that would be kinda awkward.

Then America perked up, reminded of Canada. _Maddie will totally help me right? Right? I mean, she got turned into a girl too. _

Suddenly America remembered that there was going to be a meeting in a few days. She groaned. _How am I supposed to hide this?! I can't call in sick, because it's an important meeting. But I can't show up like this either. Wait I know!_ She grinned to herself.

Running over to her closet, she pushed the various garments around, searching for a baggier jacket. _I just need to hide my clearly female body, but I gotta wear something nice for the meeting. _Met with suits and sweatshirts, she face palmed. _Okay that's it; I don't have a choice but to call the reinforcements._

Just then the phone rang. _Oh shoot, the phone. _ She ran downstairs, expecting her sister.

"Hello?"

"Is Alfred Jones there?" Hearing a familiar British accent, America froze.

"C-could I ask who you are?" She stammered, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was, that maybe it was someone with a similar voice.

"This is Arthur Kirkland speaking." The person on the other end spoke.

Her eyes widened and she sighed to herself. _I knew it, it's England. What do I say now?_

"He's not here at the moment. And I'm a visitor! I, uh, came by to see Mr. America for some favor." She fibbed quickly.

England paused. "Oh I see. Well, could you leave him a message saying that I need to talk to him when he gets back? Wait, why are you in his house?"

Clearly, everything was getting more and more complicated. "I saw a sign on his door that said that he wasn't here at the moment but visitors were free to come in and wait. So I came in."

"That's not very safe…I have to lecture him on privacy and safety when he gets back–

"Oh, no please don't!" She interrupted him, not looking forward to a lecture. "I'm pretty sure he was expecting me because I, um, called him yesterday and made an appointment at this time."

"Ah, okay. That makes more sense…somewhat…"

"Um sorry! I have to go!"

"Wait, I'm coming over–

"No it's okay! I'm pretty sure he's fine!" She panicked and cut him off.

"Goodbye!" She hung up the phone before he could respond.

America leaned against the wall, clutching her chest. She sank down, breathing heavily, onto the floor.

_I'm really in for it now aren't I?_

_**England**_

England stood there, gripping the phone, hearing a dial tone from the speaker.

He was puzzled.

_She sounded nervous, almost as if she didn't want me to come over or find out about something. Is she having relations with America? Why that bloody git…_

_Wait, why am I upset by this…? _

_It's because I care about him and don't want him doing indecent activities without any concern for his well-being. Yeah, that makes sense._

He sat there, stewing over what just happened. Suddenly he slammed his palms on the table and got up, shoving his chair back.

_That's it. I'm going over there no matter what that girl says. I need to figure out what's going on._

He yanked open the door and marched out of his house, demanding answers.

_**America**_

_This is bad. This is very bad. Knowing England, he's going to come over here anyway despite what I tell him. _

She paced back and forth, running her hands through her hair anxiously. Her fingers accidentally snagged in her tumble of curls. She tugged, hard, freeing her fingers but also pulling out a clump of hair. The twinge of pain made her wince.

_Ow..._

Then her face brightened. _I got it! I'll just scribble a quick note saying that I stopped by about that random favor but I left after I got tired of waiting. Hopefully…my handwriting looks different._

She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote in loopy scrawl.

_Alfred,_

_Stopped by to ask you about the empty building and whether I could rent it for my bakery business. Left because you never showed up. Call me when you come back._

_Amy_

She grinned. There was an empty building that said "for rent" in the neighborhood, and it sounded reasonable. America left the note on the table.

_Now, I have to go somewhere so he doesn't catch me in here._

She grabbed the keys off her table, then facepalmed when she realized that she forgot something.

_I have to leave a note that says that America's also not here! Whoops. _

She grabbed the pen and another piece of paper and scribbled a quick message, taking care to write in a different font.

_Hey this is America!_

_If you've stopped by about something, I'm currently not here._

_I've gone out and won't be back until sometime later, so leave a memo or call me and leave a message._

_If you're that girl who stopped by about the bakery, sorry about missing the appointment, but you can come in. You know where the key is._

Satisfied, she taped the note to the front of her door and left, whistling to herself.

_**England**_

England had made his way to America's house after the plane ride.

_I haven't seen that wanker in for some time, and it's really rather strange. No visits or even an annoying phone call. Not a word. I wonder where he went._

He approached the door and noticing the note taped to the door, started to read it.

_Hey this is America!_

_If you've stopped by about something, I'm currently not here._

_I've gone out and won't be back until sometime later, so leave a memo or call me and leave a message._

_If you're that girl who stopped by about the bakery, sorry about missing the appointment, but you can come in. You know where the key is._

England furrowed his brows, feeling skeptical.

_So I was right. There is something going on between the girl and America. I mean, why else would he only let her in, but no one else? _

England dug under the doormat, feeling his fingers come in contact with the shiny metal of the spare key.

_I know where the key is as well. _He smirked.

He inserted it into the lock and turned, hearing a click as the lock snapped open.

He pushed the door open gently, apprehensive.

_It is really quiet in here. Maybe he had some urgent matters somewhere else in the country._

England spotted the note on the table and picked it up. He skimmed it and tossed it back on the table.

_I feel like there's something I'm missing. What is going on between those two?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, Sherlock-mode activated! I read some other person's fanfic and I really liked the idea of the countries going incognito, with only other countries knowing. They use human names to keep their real identities secret. **

**So what's America going to do now? Is England going to figure out what happened yet?**

**More reviews mean I'll feel more like updating, because I've got expectations to live up to then.**

**Kudos to those who favorited and followed this story! :)**


End file.
